When Fang and Nudge Are Alone
by ThisFluffyShit
Summary: Absolute smut/ lemon whatever. Fang and Nudge find themselves alone together and things get.. heated. Not for young eyes.


Shit, it's hot.

I don't know where the fuck we are but it's fucking hot. I know that. I'm lying on the couch in just my jeans but even sitting around doing nothing half naked isn't helping. I scrub my hands through my hair. I feel so hot and so frustrated. Nudge walks by me in her short shorts and bra, stockings pulled up to her knees. Speaking of hot… That's what I'm frustrated for. I need some of that, I think as she walks across the room and falls onto the other couch. She's really..grown.. in the past two years and she looks sexy as hell now, sprawled out on the couch, arms above her head, groaning. The sight makes me go hard.

After a minute, she looks up and notices me staring. She smiles seductively in a way that tells me I'm very welcome on her couch. I want to go over to her, do unspeakable things to her, but Max is right upstairs. And I don't know if it's worth the risk. Max is definite sex at least once a day every day, so let's say I go for it with Nudge, Max catches us, breaks it off and then Nudge won't put out again- where would that leave me? A guy has got to think before he does. Nudge bites her lip and trails her fingers down her chest, over her tits and across her stomach. Shit, she's making it hard for a guy to fucking think. Her fingers tease down the waist of her shorts and she slides them, slowly, down her legs. And then it's just her in her bra and panties and stockings and me, hard. She eyes me appreciatively, taking in my hard chest that I'll admit I'm a bit too proud of. Almost subconsciously, she runs her hands up her body and places them on her tits. It's a pink see through bra she's wearing. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I can see her hard nipples poking against the lace. Keeping her eyes on my chest she starts to squeeze her tits, paying special attention to her nipples. Her mouth is open in silent ecstasy. I can't deny it anymore. And it's not like it's cheating if I'm getting off watching a girl who stripped in front of me. I rub my hand over my crotch. Oh yeah. The friction from my jeans feels so good. Nudge sits up on the couch, kneeling but with her legs wide open, as if she's straddling an invisible person. She, slowly and seductively, lowers the straps of her bra, then unhooks it and drops it on the floor. She looks at me and bites her lip again.

"Do I turn you on Fang?" She leans forward so her tits push toward me.

I don't answer, just keep my eyes on her and rub harder. She watches me rub my jeans and giggles.

"I think I do!"

"Max is just upstairs," is all I say.

"Is that gonna stop you from doing what you really do Fangy?"

"And what is it you think I wanna do?" I whisper quietly.

She gets up off her couch and slinks towards me. When she reaches me, she grabs my hand and puts it between her legs, making me rub her. "I think-ugh," she throws her head back a little and I can tell she wants me bad because she's getting off on me doing so little to her," you want…to-ugh- FUCK ME! Ugh-HARD!"

Fuck, I'm harder than ever and of course I wanna fucking fuck her. Hard. I slip my fingers under her panties, gently massaging her folds.

"I don't know," I say idly, playing it cool. "Max is just upstairs and if she catches us.."

"I'll say it was my fault!" Nudge answers desperately. "I'll say I just jumped on you and you couldn't stop it or-" she whimpers as I slide a finger into her pussy, rewarding her for such a good idea.

"I like that idea," I say and throw her onto the couch.

She lands on her back and I don't waste time. I pull her panties off and throw them aside. I take her nipple in my mouth while my hand treats the other one. She moans. I do it harder and she moans louder. My hand slips down to her folds and I gently massage them, just to make her wetter.

"Ooh, Fangy… It feels so good when you touch me," she says.

"I bet it does you little whore."

Her hands go to my belt and she unbuckles it then undoes my jeans. She pushes my jeans and boxers down to my knees and then plays with my dick. I'm so fucking hard and I can't wait any longer. I push her hands away and position myself before thrusting in. She moans and I pull out and thrust in again. She gasps every time I shove myself inside her and her hands are playing with her tits. It's so hot to watch her as I fuck her. It's actually a turn on too, knowing that we could get caught at any time, that max is just upstairs. I pull out of Nudge and she whines.

"I'm not done with you yet," I growl, before flipping her onto her stomach.

I thrust into her from behind and she moans my name. Like it's painful.

"Ugh! Faaaannnggggg!"

"Ugh Nudge. You're so fucking hot and you're so fucking tight this way!"

I have a hand in her hair and a hand on her hip and I thrust in and out of her. She moans with every thrust, begging me to fuck her hard. In and out.

In.

"Fuck."

Out.

"Me."

In.

"Fuck."

Out.

"Me."

I feel her walls tighten around my dick and smile. "Come on Nudge baby, cum for me!"

"Oh it feels so good when you fuck me so hard!" she mewls.

"Fang?" a voice calls form another part of the house. It's Max. Shit. "Where are you?" she calls.

"Sitting room!" I call back.

"Kay, I'll be there in a sec."

Fuck. But I am not wasting this chance. I've gone too far with Nudge at this point.

"Come here you little whore," I growl at Nudge and lean over her completely. I grab her tits and start to hump her in true doggy style. I go faster and faster until we're both at the edge.

"Oh my god Fang I'm gonna cum!"

"That's it baby. Cum all over my dick!"

She only moans a reply.

"Call my name. When you cum, moan my name."

She nods desperately.

Then I explode inside her. "Ugh, fuck!" I growl, thrusting harder than ever.

Then, "Faaaaaaaaaannnnng!" and I feel her juices run down my dick. I thrust into her a few more times, trying to ride out our orgasms.

She's breathing hard when I pull out of her. I fix my jeans and throw her clothes at her as she just lies on the couch completely spent.

"That was the best fuck of my life," she breathes.

"I bet it was, even for a little whore like you. No other guy is going to live up to that," I tell her, throwing her t-shirt at her and going to look for Max before she finds me and a naked Nudge in a sitting room that smells like sweat and cum.


End file.
